A multi-center study to evaluate the efficacy of a Lyme Vaccine, 330 subjects received 3 doses of vaccine. Adverse events were arthralgias, headaches and malaise. All have been resolved without sequelae. 17 cases of Lyme disease: 13 with early localized disease, 2 with early disseminated disease, 2 with late disease (arthritis). This study terminated, follow ups are being done on a newer HIC approved protocol not activated on the GCRC.